The present disclosure relates generally to an endoscope system used for the inspection of equipment and facilities, and more particularly to image capturing by the endoscope system.
Certain equipment and facilities, such as power generation equipment and facilities, oil and gas equipment and facilities, aircraft equipment and facilities, manufacturing equipment and facilities, and the like, include a plurality of interrelated systems, and processes. For example, power generation plants may include turbine systems and processes for operating and maintaining the turbine systems. Likewise, oil and gas operations may include carbonaceous fuel retrieval systems and processing equipment interconnected via pipelines. Similarly, aircraft systems may include airplanes and maintenance hangars useful in maintaining airworthiness and providing for maintenance support.
Certain techniques, such as non-destructive inspection techniques or non-destructive testing (NDT) techniques, may be used to inspect and facilitate maintenance of such equipment and facilities. More specifically, such techniques may utilize remote visual inspection devices, such as endoscopes, borescopes, pan-tilt zoom cameras, push cameras, and the like, to inspect the internals without disassembly of a wide variety of equipment and facilities. For example, an endoscope may be utilized to inspect the internal features (e.g., objects or surfaces) in an automobile engine. More specifically, a remote visual inspection system (e.g., endoscope) may be inserted into various openings of the equipment or facility to provide illumination, visual observations, and/or capture images of the internals of the equipment or facility.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to improve the image capturing capabilities of a remote visual inspection system, for example, by increasing the usability of captured images.